Getting through it
by black widow mistress
Summary: Post season 4 mid season finale. so 4x10 one shot. At the request of my anon on tumblr. "We'll get through it Joan, we always do" He comforted; leaning down to kiss her head softly, his fingers playing in her hair. "Yeah" She murmured softly as she moved her spare hand to tangle with his fingers. "We always do" She added, a small pained smile crossing her lips.


Oh, so my anon on tumblr (who I love btw) asked for a post finale fic and ohmygod I think I might have made this a bit more angst than fluff, but idk, I JUST HAVE FEELINGS NOW. And it's almost 1am here so please forgive anything that is misspelt. I own nothing but the plot; if you can call it that.

* * *

Joan sighed as she sat in the hospital bed and waited, her bags packed and the nurses having given her the all clear.

"Hey" A voice said from the door causing her to turn her head, a grin crossing her lips.

"Hey you" She said to Arthur as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"You two all ready to go?" He asked, his hand covering hers and stroking the top of her hand with his fingers.

The blonde smiled as she looked down at their hands and covered his with hers; her head hitting his shoulder as she leaned forward and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he was there. At the fact that he wasn't locked up again and they'd let him out for this.

"I love you" She murmured causing him to smile this time, his spare arm going around her and pulling her to him; his hand running up and down her shoulder.

"I love you too Joan" He murmured into her hair as he held her close. "Have you heard?" He asked.

She nodded slowly against his shoulder "Yeah, I heard. Funny how not too long ago that was us with Mercer, hey?" She said cautiously as she recalled the man that they had once believed to be dangerous.

Wasn't all that long ago when they were all hunting Tao as well. The thought of the dead man made her heart heavy and a slight about, the fact that he'd never get to know his little brother or sister now; never get to be an active part in any of the family events made her want to cry and she mentally swore at herself for the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Can we go home now?" She asked, as she pulled back and wiped her eyes; a look of pain crossing her face as she thought about the fact that soon enough they'd be burying Annie. "I just want to go home, eat something and curl up on the couch with you and watch a movie" She added watching him visibly relax at the mention of that.

"Yeah, come on; let's go" He said helping her off of the bed before grabbing her bag and resting his hand on her lower back; guiding her down the hall of the hospital to the front desk.

Joan gave her name to the nurse at the front counter and filled out the paper work; the pen gliding across the pages and she tried not to think about the fact that she'd possibly never be doing this type of thing for the CIA ever again.

"You okay?" Arthur asked as they reached the car, his thumb hitting the key remote to unlock the doors, before placing her bag on the backseat and opening her door for her. "I know there's something wrong; what is it?" He asked when she didn't answer.

Joan turned to look at him, the tears in her eyes prevalent and very visible. "She's dead Arthur; they thought she went rogue and she's dead. Annie Walker is dead" She whispered.

Arthur was silent for a moment as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in the parking lot. His head resting on hers as she buried her face in his chest. "Yeah Joan, she is" He said bitterly, knowing that the death was going to take a toll on his wife. Knowing that in some small way; she blamed herself for it.

"I just want to go home" She said before sliding into the car and buckling herself in.

He nodded and walked around to the driver's side door; getting into the sedan and buckling himself in before starting the car and pulling out of the car park.

Joan walked into the front hall and took off her coat and shoes before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch, her eyes staring at the television before flicking her attention to the man standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry" She said softly causing him to shake his head.

"Don't be sorry" He replied sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "It's not your fault" He added.

The blonde sighed "Then why do I feel so guilty? Over everything" She asked as the tears escaped her eyes. "Our whole little family is falling apart, and the worst part; the worst part is we actually lost part of our family in this, we lost Tao" She said bitterly.

Arthur stroked his hand through her hair as he manoeuvred her so she was lying down, her head resting on his chest as her hand moved absently across her stomach.

"We'll get through it Joan, we always do" He comforted; leaning down to kiss her head softly, his fingers playing in her hair.

"Yeah" She murmured softly as she moved her spare hand to tangle with his fingers. "We always do" She added, a small pained smile crossing her lips.

* * *

I like reviews, they make me write faster!


End file.
